Servers/A Journey Through Middle Earth - The One Ring
The new server is up. Check the facebook page for more details. The One Ring '''is one of the unofficial servers running LOTR mod. Out of these servers, it is arguably one of the more popular ones, often running anywhere from 10 to 25 players on the server at any one time. It is ran by Dyl and administrated by Carter, Romanguy, Sylvin, and Stevethesteve: all highly active members of the mod community. Recently, a brand new spawn was built for the server. The server focuses primarily on building, fighting large-scale wars between factions, simulating the politics of Middle-Earth, and role-playing. It runs bukkit and has many plugins (including World Edit, Voxel Sniper, Group Manager, Essentials, and many others) that allow it to create a large and varied Middle Earth, filled with many kingdoms and gigantic and well-done cities. Players build great kingdoms with complex ranking systems and detailed trade agreements, journey across a Middle Earth filled with epic locations, and participate in massive wars between kingdoms featuring great field battles and exciting sieges. The community welcomes all players but tends to respond better to players who are mature, understanding people. There is currently also a major building initiative going on for all lore-related builds. Spawn includes a cheap market to alleviate some of the time needed to get basic resources to encourage player-builds without worrying about player-inequality in World Edit or Creative mode. Owner * Dyl314- King of the Anduin Admins *Carter938 - King Thrain of Mazar-Dûm * Romanguy1453 - Sauron, Overlord of the empire * Sylvin - Lord Elrond of Rivendell * Stevethesteve27 - Stefan Larchman, Mayor of Bree Moderators * Snucklo - Amdir, Marchwarden of Lórien * TheTrolloftrolol - King Bard of Dale * Dagrovier - Helgir Firebeard * Pastacitywinner- Queen of the Anduin * Stevieman456- Mazar-Dûm Currently funded by Thebraino Information ip: the.lotr.one Website: (Under Construction) Facebook Page Major Builds The One Ring hosts the largest builds out of all servers. Some of these include: *Minas Tirith *Moria *Mazar-dum *Nor Kamroth *Thranduil's Halls *Bree *Dale *Rivendell *North Undeep *Pafund-dur *Barad-dur '''Rules All of the rules are posted in a room at the spawn on the server, but they mainly stem from: # Be respectful to others # No griefing # Fly is for building only You can use /rules on the server to read them. Bans Players can get banned for disobeying the rules If you thinnk you were unjustly banned, post your appeal on the Facebook page. Plugins The One Ring does have plugins (not mods you need to download) for the server, including: * Lockette * World Edit * Voxel Sniper * Group Manager * Essentials 'Factions' The server has made player-made and lore related factions on it. If you would like to join any, you may ask in-game or click on the button in the faction home (Spawn). To see more information about the factions click here. Men Gondor - 'Gondor is one of the strongest factions of men on the server. It is currently ruled by King Turambar (Vanderm135), from Minas Tirith. '''Rohan - '''Although there is no king of Rohan, the Dunlendings under Wulf Friccason have moved into Rohan and begun setting up a new empire that will last through the ages. '''Rangers of the North -' 'Harad-' Near Harad is under the control of Ataka (Snucklo). The main city is built in the Deserts of Harad, far from any other civilized land. '''Far Harad- The Moredain and Tauredain are not gathered under control by one person, but consist of many individual tribes. They are currently ruled by The Eastern Empire. Dunland-''' The Hill men of Dunland have grown strong under the rule of the Iron King. The age of warring between the tribes is over and now the savage Hillmen stand ready to sweep away anyone who stand in their way. '''Dale-'''The northmen of Dale live in the city of Dale, near Erebor. The faction only has a few members, and is currently ruled by King Bard (TheTrolloftrolol). '''North Undeep-A faction based in the Anduin, the men of North Undeep are ruled by Quintus (Dyl). The city of North Undeep is a work in progress as of now. Numenor-''' Numenor is ruled by Tar Aldarion (lalamalkin). It is in early stages of development and currently controls all of Meneltarma. '''The free easterlings- Easterlings who have decided to follow a wizard. The current leader is Copn (Copn_the_Wizard) The Eastern Empire-''' A larger, 'multifaction', the Eastern Empire consists of many of the evil factions based in eastern Middle-earth. These include; Mordor, Harad, Umbar, and Rhûn, as well as others. It is ruled by Sauron (Romanguy1453), the Emperor of the East. '''Dwarves The Dwarves are formed into a single united "superfaction" that governs all Seven Kingdoms. The "general" dwarf faction is Durin's Folk, and it is from here that individual dwarf players split off to join one of the seven houses. Dwarves go to war together as one united front, and any attacks made on one kingdom results in the other six rushing to their aid. In times of crisis the seven dwarf lords meet at Moria, the capital of all dwarves, to decide a course of action. Khazad-dum '- '''Khazad-dum, or Moria, is located in the central Misty Mountains. It will, once complete, serve as the capital city of all seven clans. It will not be ruled by a single king but rather governed by a council of the seven dwarf lords, representing each kingdom. As of right now, it is a WIP and only the East Gate and the doors of Durin are built. '''Belegost - '''Belegost is the greatest kingdom in the Ered Luin. It is ruled by King Azaghal of the Broadbeams. It is very rich in lapis gemstones. It hosts many great halls and deep pits over which large bridges span. Unlike most dwarf kingdoms, it is lit primarily by glowstone fixtures and lanterns. Belegost is known for its ancient, fair beauty. '''Mazar-dum - '''Mazar-dum is the greatest dwarf realm in all Middle Earth, save Moria itself. It lies in the center of the southern half of the Orocarni and is the city of the Stonefoot clan. It is by far the richest and largest city in the world, and the dwarves here hoard their vast treasure of silver, diamonds, and especially gold. Mazar-dum is renowned for its epic scale, consisting of wide pillared halls and massive caverns criss-crossed by stone bridges and stairs, all lit by bright burning braziers and inlaid with golden fixtures. It also has great armories and the largest forges and mines in the world, and the skill of its smiths, stoneworkers and craftsmen is unequaled. It is the most populated kingdom but not the most militant. It is ruled by King Thrain (Carter938), son of Thror and father of Thorin Oakenshield. The elven city of Casarellon lies just outside Mazar-dum's gates, and the elves of the city and dwarves of the mountain trade freely and defend each other from attacks. '''Iron Hills - '''The Iron Hills is a great dwarf realm of the Longbeards. Its main city is the great fortress of Azanuilimbar-dum. The Iron Hills are not the richest dwarf realm, but they are the most skilled in battle, and are famous for their ferocity. Azanulimbar-dum is known for its wealth of Iron and other minerals, and is one of the best defended cities in Middle Earth. '''Valhalla - '''Valhalla is the dwarf kingdom of the Ironfists. It lies in the northern halve of the Orocarni and has been ruled by King Thorin' for a long time. '''Erebor -'''The Erebor faction has not yet been set up, but will be when the city is finished. '''Elves There are many different Elvish factions on the server. Some are lore related and some are custom player-made nations. All of the elves are allied and under the control of Dyl. Lothlórien- 'The elves of Lothlórien are led by Amdir (Snucklo), the Marchwarden of Lórien . It has a small amount of members. '''Woodland Realm-'''The Wood-Elves are one of the biggest elven factions. Their leader is the King of Mirkwood (Emperor_Cookie) '''Kingdom of the Noldor-' 'Valinor-' '''Orcs The orc factions are somewhat un-organised and spread out. There are not many custom orc factions. As of now, some orc factions are being revived to get more members. '''Mordor-'''Mordor currently has a small amount of members, and is led by Sauron (Romanguy), the Emperor of the East. '''Angmar-'''The Angmar orcs do not currently have a ruler, but there are few players in the faction. It is currently undergoing a revival to bring more players. '''Gundabad-'''Like the Angmar faction, Gundabad currently needs reforms as it does not have many players. '''Uruk-hai-'''The Uruk-hai of Isengard are led by Saruman, the White Wizard. Isengard is being built. Category:Servers Category:Browse